She's the Rebel and he's the CIT
by xXxNotASlytherinxXx
Summary: GENDERSWAP DUNCNEY. Danielle never expected for him to return. Court never expected her to turn into such a...well, Heather! But now that they're back in the game together, will they be patched up again? Especially since Court is ruining every chance he as with her? Pairings: FemDuncan/MaleCourtney, Slight Justin/FemDuncan


**A/N: Okay, I'll be honest, I am over obsessed with genderswap characters and ships! Especially with Duncan and Courtney's, because honestly, I think a goody-two shoes boy and a rebellious girl is much cuter than the other way around. Well, that's my opinion, anyway. **

**Also, it is just Duncan and Courtney that are changing. Everyone else remains the same! Their names will be Danielle, more commonly known as Dani, and Court. I wanted to keep it as similar as possible as the common characters. I think it'll be a lot of fun to see how these two develop.**

**This is how they look: Danielle is extremely short in height, she's at least Cody's height. She has hip length hair with bright green streaks running down it. She only pulls it into a ponytail when they're having a swimming challenge of some sort. She always wears an over sized t-shirt that falls over her hips and barely touches her thighs. She wears blue jean shorts and red converse to go with that. She only has a nose and an eyebrow ring, but her earring is at the top of her ear, literally, and is a silver hoop. She admitted in season one that she got these piercings when she was twelve. **

**As for Court, he is WAY taller than poor Dani-she barely comes up to his chest. Anyway, he wears a white polo shirt with a grey vest to go over. He also wears green kakis and brown shoes. In other words, he looks like a lawyer in a teenager's body. **

**A little extra: both broke up in the last season BEFORE they got to try for the million scavenger hunt that Chris had set up for them. Remember when Courtney was cranky and crying about going home? Well, Court did the same and since Dani carried low tolerance for practically anything, it grew into a big fight and a big ending of the relationship. When it came time for them to search for the money, Court went to search with Noah, Eva, and Izzy (Izzy had drug him into it like she did the other two, and in the end they were a weird quartet of a family) while Dani stuck with Trent, Gwen, and LeShawna. Okay? Okay. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Total Drama. **

* * *

Winning the million was the first thing that had popped into her mind once she arrived with the other contestants for season two. Nobody would ruin this for her, seeing as Owen had done so in the first season when he could've touched the totem pole, but instead tackled Chef for his sticky buns. Danielle Carter still never understood why Chef had made her bunk with him instead of putting her with either Gwen or Heather. She could've dealt with both! Or at least tolerated.

But now she was freaking out on the inside. Yes, she had gotten very far. Yes, she was still going strong as that punk girl who was NOT to be messed with. And, yes, she still gained many enemies since Gwen abandoned her after being voted off, but all that seemed useless now. _He_ had returned. _He _was back. _He_ was currently staring at her with a deadly smirk as Chris introduced him back to the show. Court James was back in Total Drama, Danielle Carter's ex boyfriend was back in the game against her for that million big ones she was working so hard for.

When Chris revealed that she was staying in the game for good, the boy glanced at the latter again and waved tauntingly. Dani looked away hastily.

Finishing his speech, Chris chanted, "And we're all exceedingly happy about it!"

"No way! He got booted out fair and square!" Heather glared at him, having to raise her neck due to his large height. He chuckled briefly, his deep voice sending chills down Dani's spine.

"Sorry, Heather, but my lawyers and their course would beg to differ," his onyx eyes narrowed at the bald teen. "We filed a lawsuit against the producers! And won!" Dani snickered to herself. Chris _losing_?! It was absurd! Then again, this was Court she was talking about. The boy never lost.

"Good news, eh, Danielle?" Harold grinned, elbowing her playfully. Glaring, she shoved him away from her harshly.

"It's Dani, Doris. And, actually, it's more or less bad news. Now that Princey's back, he's _obviously_ going to get the upper hand because his lawyers are kissing his butt," Dani admitted snarkily, smirking at him. Heather high fived her, giving the same evil grin. Court glared.

"So, Court, bro, since you were our bank tailor in the challenge," Chris winked, "Great job, by the way, you get to decide which team gets first prize!" Court smiled casually, picking up the bag in front of him, and holding it up so everyone could see.

"The choice is quite easy, really, Danielle-I mean, the Gaffers. Since they are the first to come to my wicket." Court announced. The Killer Grips glared at him as Dani strode up to take their prize. Court, still angry about Dani's previous comment, just tossed it carelessly. Dani barely caught it and glared at him. Harold popped up over her shoulder.

"Hey, how come he gets to call you Danielle?"

Heather, rolling her eyes, yanked him back and looked over Dani's shoulder to peer at their so called 'prize'.

"So, this means the Killer Grips get the second prize!" Chris grinned.

"What's the second prize?" Justin asked dully.

"Court!"

Court gasped, eyeing the team oddly. He had received lame brain blonde, sidekick frenzy, and the narcissistic model? And since when was he SECOND PLACE PRIZE?

"For the rest of the game! Or until he's eliminated!" Chris announced.

"At least we don't have to deal with him," Heather hissed in Dani's ear. Dani nodded.

Announcing the next part of the challenge, Dani and Court glared across, unhappy to see each other again. At least that's what they forced themselves to think...

* * *

"Owen's gone?" Heather exclaimed, almost laughing, as the Killer Grips returned from the elimination ceremony. The group, other than LeShawna, had stayed up to see who got the boot. Turns out it was poor Owen.

"Why him? The big guy could've went farther!" Dani snapped, glaring at the opposing team. Harold crossed his arms and scowled as well.

"Ask Mr. C.I.T here!" Justin pointed at a pouting teen who was tampering around with his PDA.

"It still had to have been more votes than that!"

"We weren't allowed to vote off Court, but we all chose to! But since only one vote wasn't against him, that was the one to go! He got Owen!" Beth explained sadly.

"Owen wouldn't have gone very far, anyway! I don't see what the big deal is!" Heather said, staring down at the fairly short girl.

"That's what everyone said in season one, but look where that got him!" Dani shot back stubbornly. Heather rolled her eyes.

"Alright, he's gone, he's lost! Get over it!" Court growled, looking up finally, growing tired of the constant bickering. He eyed the trio oddly. "Aren't you missing a player?"

Dani looked at her team, gasped, then face palmed.

"What?"

"LeShawna! We left her in the safe!"

"Your point being...?" Heather raised an eyebrow. "Remember: she stole _your _chances at seeing your mom at the spa!" Dani went to retort, but bit back. Rolling her eyes, she looked back at the Grips.

"Whatever, one less Grip means more winning for us!"

"Don't get too cocky, darling, I'm sure my team has way more capability to last until the merge! I mean, you've already left one locked inside a safe." Court winked.

"Yeah! Wait...your team?" Lindsay asked.

"Whatever, I'm hitting the showers." Dani growled, turning away to head back to the trailer. After getting the needed things, she went to find the washrooms, take a shower, and take her much needed sleep. Only problem was, a certain Grip had already beaten her to it.

"Oh, great," she grumbled, seeing him about to take off the towel from around his waist. "Don't go commando yet, Princey, there is a _lady _in here!" She smirked and laughed.

"What lady?" he shot back, rolling his eyes. "Perhaps if you had arrived first, maybe you wouldn't have to be waiting there for me to go inside so I wouldn't see you nude. You don't really have anything to show, Danielle, I don't see your worrying either."

"You have a lot of nerve-"

"Oh, do I?" Court chirped, turning to look at her. "Just like you had a lot of nerve last season?"

"Okay, I'm sorry you were being a whiny baby! That's not _my_ fault!"

"I have tolerated way more than that! You and your rebellious ways! Don't think I didn't see you getting all up close and personal with Geoff and DJ back there! Not to mention how quickly you forgot me when I was _unfairly_ kicked off!"

"Forgot you? Hey, Einstein! Did you watch the show, my confessionals? I bit out Heather because I thought she was behind your boot! When I found out it was Harold, I-"

"Did nothing? Yeah, I saw."

"Are you kidding me? You're just pathetic! You know that? First, getting your lawyers to put you back into this stupid game, and now blaming **me** for everything else! Screw off, Court!" she stomped past him, going into another stall instead. Court watched her with a sneered lip. What did he care what she thought? But he knew, he _knew_ he cared so much for her and she was one of the main reasons, other than the million dollars and being unfairly kicked off, that he came back in the first place! Other than that, she actually used his real name. She's never done that! Perhaps Heather put a lot of words in her head so she'd hate him even more. Whatever the reason, he still cared for her, but he got so angry with her at the same time.

* * *

**A/N: YES, IT SUCKED! WOO FOR ME! XP I'm sorry. And yeah, Court's A LOT ruder than Courtney, but he still acts like a gentlemen while Courtney completely loses it! I just love them both! Anyway, R&R, PLEASE! Critics are welcome, but make sure they're completely mature and not stupid, because I'll call you out, bro. -,- But good reviews are my favorites so please!**


End file.
